


head over heart

by outlaw_queened



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: ....or enable me, F/F, save me from my own trash, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlaw_queened/pseuds/outlaw_queened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen has a migraine. Lana helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	head over heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is so intrusive jfc I don't know why I keep DOING this.
> 
> Whatever, back to the trash pile I go.

The migraine hits when she's around Lana, of all people. And things have been hella tense with her since the premiere party a few weeks ago when Ginny had gone off on her and dammit, Witch Hunt filming had come too soon.

It's bad enough she's been exclusively filming with Lana. It's bad enough that Lana has been splitting her time between Jen and that douchebag they hired to play her love interest. It's just...bad, all around. And she hadn't managed anything this morning but Starbucks and now they're supposed to film in the mayor office set and she feels the wave of dizziness that heralds an incoming migraine.

The cameras aren't in place yet. This is rehearsal time, which mostly means avoiding Lana's eyes until they absolutely have to fall into character. And the world is blurring around her and she's too prideful, too humiliated to say anything to Lana. Lana is talking as Regina, thanking Emma for believing in her, and Jen is focusing on keeping her head steady. She's _fine_. She can handle this.

She can make it until they film and then she can take a break and–

She slips in her chair and pitches forward.

There are hands on her arms an instant later, and the room is so bright and she can't open her eyes, can't dare squint out and see Lana's disapproving face. She can't see Lana looking at her like she _pities_ her, and Jen. has this. under. control. She is a professional. She wrenches herself out of Lana's grasp and nearly trips over her own legs and a throaty voice near her ear murmurs, "I'm going to take her back to her trailer. I think it's another migraine."

An indistinct voice says something, and Lana laughs. Jen focuses on that laugh and flushes and doesn't know why she's flushing. "Yeah, I think we're supposed to pretend we don't know about them. You know how Jen gets."

Which– _rude_. Jen mumbles something nasty to Lana that has Lana laugh again, gentle and comforting, and Jen is warm all over and doesn't protest when Lana slides an arm around her waist and guides her off set.

She's laid down on the couch in her trailer and Lana presses a cool compress to her forehead. "Try that. You take any Excedrin this morning?"

"Three before we...I have to go film!" Jen says, lurching up. Her stomach crumples and she's gagging, nauseous without anything in her stomach to expel.

"Relax," Lana murmurs, stroking her brow. "You're our star performer. No expects you to film when you're so sick."

"The crew–" She's already been labeled a diva on too many sets for circumstances beyond her control. She isn't going to be anything less than professional on this one.

Lana's hand has moved to her hair, brushing it aside so it doesn't touch her sweat-sticky skin. "You're the most reliable actor they have. They aren't going to hold this against you." She pauses and says, a little quieter, "You can tell someone when you're not at your best, you know."

And maybe it's because she's just so tired and too cold and Lana's massaging her scalp like they're friends or something, but Jen swallows the easy excuses and tells the truth instead. "No, I can't. I'm not...I'm not a fan favorite," she says, insecurity burning hot in her cramping stomach. "I'm not even a crew favorite. I barely have friends on set." Ginny and Lana had mended their differences soon enough and Ginny has barely looked twice at Jen since. "I'm not _you_."

"Thank god for that," Lana mutters wryly. "I don't think anyone could handle two of me on this set."

Jen tries to smile. It sticks on her face, sallow and sick. "I don't have the luxury of charming away every inconvenience. I have to...the show must go on, right?"

Her head hurts so much. Her sentence ends in a sob and Lana massages her temples, strokes the back of her neck, touches pressure points as though she's been studying how to ward off migraines. (No way. No way she's been...)

"I don't know," Lana says after a few minutes of silence, of her hands doing wonders with Jen's headache. Jen is breathing evenly again, the light not quite as glaring, the room not quite as oppressively hot. "I think you're pretty charming."

"Lana," Jen breathes, and there's always this _thing_ between them, always the promise of something yet unspoken. Even when everything has been strained for weeks. Even when she's sure she's on her own.

Her migraine is clearing up enough under Lana's ministrations that her skin is sensitized to touch again, and the gentle kiss that Lana presses to her cheek right beside her lips sets her aflame. "I'll be waiting for you on set," Lana says, a bit breathless and every word loaded. "And if you need more help with your head later, you know where to find me. You know what they say helps migraines best." She bites down on her lower lip, eyes glittering.

It's so casual that Jen thinks she might have imagined it, the invitation and the kiss and maybe her migraine has devolved to hallucinations.

But no, when she opens her eyes it's to Lana's gaze on her, solicitous but not without mischief. This isn't the first time Lana has said something suggestive to her. It's the first time Jen thinks she might mean it.

They do their scene and Lana lingers by the door to the stage after, and Jen hesitates, catches her eye and freezes.

But her head is clear now.

And instead, she goes out the other exit and finally calls her doctor to make an appointment.


End file.
